


Way Home

by scleroztime (foursixtwo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Humor, Light Angst, Musicians, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursixtwo/pseuds/scleroztime
Summary: Chris Smith has always dreamed of starting her own musical group. She wants to follow in the footsteps of her beloved artist and moved to another country to fulfill her dream.





	Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Путь домой](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765966) by Sleepsong. 



The noise of the city filled Chris with hope. She stood at the window of her apartment and watched the crowds of people running somewhere. The rays of the setting sun blinded her eyes, but this only meant that night would soon come, and the girl would be able to write new lyrics to the already invented melody.  
The room is a mess. Chris didn't like cleaning, unlike her brother, who constantly scolded her for it. He doesn't understand anything — it's not just a mess, but a creative mess! In any case, she wasn't going to leave.  
The balled-up pieces of paper were scattered around the table where Chris sat writing her songs. Her clothes were lying on the bed or on the floor — Smith came home tired, so she didn't really think about where to hang them. The empty cups that had once held coffee sat on the table and didn't bother her in the least, but it would have pissed her brother off, as would the rest of the mess. Only the guitars were neatly placed in the corner of the room. Right where there were posters of her favorite artists and just pictures of a guitar on a white wall.  
Chris sighed and moved away from the window. She stretched and lay down on the bed, waiting for the night. I took out my phone and flipped through the news feed. Suddenly, she stumbled upon a chance that would fulfill her dream: to create her own music group. The post said that the drummer school was looking for new recruits. Chris could have waited until someone graduated and was able to join her group, because she had no idea exactly how she would find people. Chris smiled and saved the post in her notes so she wouldn't forget about it. Suddenly the door opened and her brother came into her room. He looked around the room and sighed.

"Chris, when are you going to learn to keep order?" Nick asked calmly, but with a hint of annoyance. Chris sighed.

"Angel, not now." - without looking up from the phone, the nurse answered.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that, nerd?" he asked irritably.

"I'm quite happy with the nickname 'nerd'." Chris grinned. Nick sighed. He walked over to the table and picked up a few empty cups in both hands, then left. Smith watched him go, hoping he wouldn't take anything else, but her hopes were dashed. Nick came back and began to pick up the paper lumps and throw them in the trash can that was right under Chris ' desk.

"You even have a trash can, why the hell don't you use it?" "What is it?" he asked. Smith shrugged.

"But it's clean." the girl grinned. Nick rolled his eyes.

"A mess in the room is a mess in the head, Chris." brother said in a moralizing tone. Chris snorted.

"That's enough, you bore." Nick sighed. After he threw out the papers, the guy began to carefully hang the clothes on the chair. Chris watched him skeptically.

"Finished? Get out of here." she said.

"What's the tone?" Nick chuckled.

"You're like the mom we never had." Chris said irritably.

"...Don't mention her." brother said with a note of sadness, and then he walked to the aisle and turned around. "Good night."

"And you." the nurse replied and smiled. Nick smiled back and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

***

Finally, it was night. Chris looked at the time: 0:41. The girl smiled — it was time for creativity. She sat down at the desk and picked up a pen. A couple of minutes passed. She came up with a couple of lines during the whole time.

"I was rude to everyone...— I'm sorry, " she said, writing everything down in her notebook. "I hate people... " Chris chuckled. — "what's next?"

The girl looked out the window and sighed. Getting up from her chair, she went to the window, and there was a beautiful view of the city at night: lights were shining here and there. The passing cars made her smile. She looked up at the sky — the stars were not visible because of the light in the city, but the moon was visible. She wondered if someone was still sitting there tonight, writing something that would later capture people's hearts. Some girl writes a book, some guy writes a picture. She smiled-it inspired her. The girl turned back to her desk and sighed.

"I'm sure it will work." she said firmly, and sat down at the table.

The night gave her hope for the best


End file.
